Ecco a letter starting dearest we
by breakable bird
Summary: Te adoro. No me toques. — Kiba. Hinata, Suigetsu.


**disclaimer: **naruto © masashi kishimoto.  
><strong>nota #1:<strong> para audrey, aka ms denmark.

* * *

><p><strong>— ecco a letter starting dearest we.<strong>  
>by breakable bird<p>

_unsigned:remarkably brief but covering_  
><em>one complete miracle of nearest far<em>  
><em>"i cordially invite me to become<em>  
><em>noone except yourselve p"<em>

**e.e. cummings.**

* * *

><p>Kiba tiene doce años cuando ve a Hinata por primera vez y se pregunta si ella es una muñeca.<p>

Tiene la cara, eso está claro. Una muñeca china, impasible, muy tranquila. Ella mira adelante y Kiba no se ha sentido más poca cosa en toda su vida, cuando ella camina tan calmada en su kimono más caro que toda la ropa andrajosa que él posee. Suigetsu está unos pasos detrás y observa (fijamente) con las manos en los bolsillos, media sonrisa descubierta, como mostrando el borde de una espada. Kiba no es estúpido. Doce años y ya sabe que algún día Suigetsu se va a deleitar rompiendo algo más escondido y profundo que corazones.

Neji está con ella, esa primera vez. Los mira con sus ojos de hielo, como si no fueran nada más que flores muriéndose en el camino, pero cuando se adelanta (yo te abro el paso, princesa), Hinata se esconde detrás de su cabello para enviarles una sonrisa furtiva.

(Niña malvada, susurra Suigetsu. Su sonrisa podría quebrar cristal.)

Kiba se queda muy quieto.

* * *

><p>Es una familia con dinero, dice Sakura mientras apuñala su comida con el tenedor. Aparentemente, ella y su loquesea (¿esta semana quién es?, se pregunta Kiba perezosamente, ¿Naruto o Sasuke?) han vuelto a pelear. Es una familia con dinero y no va a funcionar. Sakura, con su cabello de algodón de azúcar y ojos de damisela en peligro, es dolorosamente franca y tiene una manera de envenenarte con palabras. <em>No va a funcionar<em>. Lo siente como témpanos de hielo en la garganta, como pedacitos de lava quemándolo en las venas.

—No pongas esa cara. Ya sabes que estoy diciendo la verdad.

—Ni siquiera sé de lo que estás hablando.

Sonríe.

—Claro que no sabes.

(Ve a Naruto mirarla desde una ventana, medio escondido por las sombras, y piensa _cierto, Naruto esta vez_.)

Están todos arruinados. _Qué humano_.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu es su mejor amigo, pero de la manera en que Sasuke es el mejor amigo de Naruto.<p>

Ino dice, no _en serio,_ ¿correcto? pero Kiba no tiene idea de lo que está hablando. Por supuesto que es en serio. Nadie bromea con mejores amigos, le dice, e Ino bufa y enrolla su cabello en un dedo, mirando a Sakura por debajo de sus pestañas, amando demasiado pronto y demasiado intenso. _Tonta_, murmura, y luego dice vale, supongo que lo entiendo y probablemente sí, probablemente Ino lo entiende.

(ino es siempre, siempre la más hermosa. ella nunca es princesa como hinata ni damisela en peligro como sakura ni caballero como tenten, que no tiene paciencia para que la rescaten y roba cuchillos de la cocina. ino es la reina.)

Suigetsu es su mejor amigo y es su traidor. Está esperando a que pase. Sabe que va a pasar. Cómo no va a pasar. Todos tenemos uno; alguien en quien confías y odias y te desespera y no sabes qué demonios harías en la tierra sin esa persona. Al principio, Kiba piensa que es Hinata, con sus ojos de princesa y sus kimonos de prisionera, pero entonces Suigetsu dice _niña malvada_ y Kiba no es estúpido.

(¿No te he dicho ya eso?)

—Algún día voy a hacerte algo terrible —dice Suigetsu. Es el día que Kiba cumple catorce años y cuatro otras después, a media noche, mientras Hinata abre la boca y deja que le de un beso brusco y torpe, es en todo lo que puede pensar—. Algún día voy a hacerte algo terrible, Kiba —sonriendo como si fuera una mueca de dolor, con sus ojos violetas (es que no ves, eso es sangre desteñida) y colmillos de animal, toma las manos de Hinata y piensa en futuras traiciones y memorias que funcionan hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

_Algo terrible_. Hinata huele a violetas.

* * *

><p>—Eres mi mejor amigo, Kiba.<p>

Suigetsu no tiene modales.

* * *

><p>Hinata odia los pajaritos.<p>

Durante un tiempo (Kiba lo llama Los años dorados, con mayúscula, Los Años Dorados, excepto que ¿son realmente años? Hinata avanza y retrocede como las olas del mar, tan adentro de él que a veces no se acuerda dónde empieza y dónde termina su risa tímida, de campanillas, y cuando se marcha su sombra es terriblemente larga y Suigetsu se ríe porque _qué maricon eres, Kiba_, cero empatía. A veces siente el eco de la preocupación) el mundo es perfecto. KibaHinata y Suigetsu (tan adentro que no se acuerda...) caminan alrededor y Hinata les cuenta historias y Kiba escucha y Suigetsu finge que escucha y luego hace bromas de las que sólo él se ríe y Kiba sonríe porque entiende, pero no comparte.

Suigetsu odia a Hinata. Se lo dice como como si nada, apenas parpadeando. Despreocupado. _Hinata-chan es muy mona, ¿verdad, Kiba?_ y después, con la misma respiración, _la odio_. Porque Kiba y Suigetsu está(ba)n hechos del mismo material, puntiagudo y listo para romperlo, y Hinata con su sumisión líquida lo arruina todo. Su cariño es pegajoso y persistente, y su perfume es una advertencia para una sentencia de muerte. Así que, a pesar de que cuando cumplen quince la cintura de Hinata está acostumbrada a los dedos de Kiba, Suigetsu la besa con descaro,

(sin cerrar los ojos, suigetsu no tiene modales),

y le lame la mejilla. Es un gesto vagamente obseno, casi impersonal exceptuando el hecho de que Hinata tiene los ojos entornados y respira profundo, muy quieta, como asustada de que repentinamente los monstruos se den la vuelta y la devoren hasta los huesos. Suigetsu tiene más paciencia que Kiba (no deja moretones, marcas, como un ladrón sin huella), y se esconde debajo del kimono de Hinata, riéndose como si todo fuera un juego mientras Hinata intenta no caerse de rodillas, mirando fijamente a Kiba que se apoya en la pared (manos en los bolsillos, deseando a su princesa)—

* * *

><p>—No va a funcionar.<p>

Sakura está bien por las razones equivocadas.

* * *

><p>Salen, pero no realmente. Ahora es Kiba y Hinata y Suigetsu y Hinata deja que Suigetsu se entremeta entre sus piernas, pero Suigetsu sólo lo hace porque sabe que a Kiba le molesta. Cuando están con otras personas, apenas si la toca de la mano (anque en una memorable ocasión, cuando Hinata intenta tocar su hombro con la punta de los dedos, la muñeca de porcelana china, Suigetsu la mira como si fuera un juguete curioso, peculiar, pero nada demasiado profund y Hinata parpadea, baja los ojos. Se aparta. Suigetsu le sonríe a Kiba por encima de su hombro).<p>

Son mejores amigos más Hinata que te quiero pero tú le quieres.

(¿Qué fue lo que te dije? Como Sasuke es el mejor amigo de Naruto.)

—¿Por qué lo haces?

—Ya te lo había dicho, Kiba-kun. —Añade el sufijo para fastidiar. Llama a su propia madre por su nombre. —Odio a Hinata-chan. Es tu culpa.

En un retorcido sentido, sí que lo es.

* * *

><p>Las cosas no cambian mucho hasta que Hinata intenta escaparse por primera vez.<p>

(Hinata, después de todo, odia a los pajaritos.)

La traen de vuelta a rastras y Sakura se esconde detrás de Ino, que lo observa todo con determinación. Neji sangra—tres rasguños superficiales en su mejilla, y Hinata es cargada en sus brazos como una damisela en peligro. (¿Quizá por eso Sakura no mira?) Neji se detiene una milésima de segundo frente a Suigetsu, que tiene puesta su cara de _¿te conozco?_

Kiba cuenta las lágrimas que caen de la cara de Hinata, marcando el suelo como caramelos.

(Oh, ya he oído ésa.)

* * *

><p>—Suigetsu.<p>

—Vaya, qué agradable encuentro en esta preciosa mañana...

Filtrea sólo para verle fruncir el ceño. Se ríe y suena como una señorita lanzando el juego de loza más caro de su madre al suelo. Pero al final, Kiba sonríe también, porque Suigetsu nunca miente, a pesar de las cosas terribles que hace por el placer de hacerlas.

—Le dijiste tú, ¿no?

—¿Qué?

—A Hinata. Tú le dijiste que escapara, ¿verdad?

—Nah. Además, Hinata-chan ha querido huir desde antes de que la conociéramos, Kiba. Vamos, no puedes echarme siempre el muerto. ¡Qué descaro!

El silencio es ligero.

—Escuché que Naruto consiguió ron de calidad de Jiraiya.

—Bueno, creo que hay un vaso con mi nombre en alguna parte.

* * *

><p>No habla con Hinata en dos meses.<p>

Es un poquito solitario, supone, pero no se nota porque Suigetsu no tiene modales y ni siquiera le deja vivir su luto (nadie ha muerto, chico) en paz. Le presenta a una pelirroja de gafas con la que pelea la mitad del tiempo y la otra mitad lo hacen como animales. Kiba los escucha a las dos de la mañana (su nombre es Karin y le gusta hacerlo despacio y luego tan rápido que estallan estrellas debajo de sus párpados), la cama chocando contra la pared, y lía cigarrillos sentado en el alféizar de su ventana. Suigetsu no hace ruido al dormir, pero escucha el colchón crujir cuando Karin se levanta. Todavía lleva sus medias y se acomoda el sujetador con una franqueza que haría a alguien más apartar la vista, incómodo.

—¿Y tú por qué le hablas a Suigetsu?

—Es mi mejor amigo, Karin-chan. No seas tan fría.

Se le evapora el buen humor como el sudor de la piel. (Kiba nunca, en toda su vida, va a acostarse con Hinata.)

—¿Por qué le hablas tú?

—Ya estoy demasiado trizada como para que me haga algo terrible —suena desdeñosa, despectiva. Una chica con carácter. _Debe ser el cabello_—. ¿Conoces a Sasuke-kun?

—Conozco a Sakura.

—Ya.

Le convida de sus cigarrillos, y fuman hasta que el humo cubre todos los dolores.

* * *

><p>Kiba sale durante un tiempo con Yakumo. Es mona y Sakura dice <em>te veo de aquí a diez años con ella<em>. Su cabello es marrón, casi rojo, largo y liso, y se lo aparta de los ojos inocentes con un pasador. Su cuerpo es flácido y dorado, tibio, y acepta a Kiba sin quejarse la primera vez que sus dedos encuentran el borde de sus muslos. Suigetsu la encuentra hilarante.

—¿De verdad?

—¿Qué pasa con Yakumo-chan?

—Yakumo-chan. Nunca te molestaste con sufijos con Hinata.

—No he visto a Hinata en medio año, Suigetsu.

—No veo tu punto. ¿Pero en serio?

—Vete al infierno.

(Se ríe por lo bajo hasta que ve por qué Kiba la ha escogido. Mientras que Hinata es sólo pedacitos de cristal intentando mantenerse juntos después de tantas caídas, Yakumo es un rompecabezas; diseñada para separarse y volver. Completa. Sin fracturas. La abraza con fuerza mientras grita y se queja porque la vida apesta y entonces mueres, maldice a sus padres, maldice a Kurenai —_¿así es como la conociste?_ pregunta Suigetsu mientras fuma sus cigarrillos sin permiso—, llora y al final se duerme en el sofá con la falda mal acomodada y la cara surcada de lágrimas.)

—Ah.

—Sí.

—Es que lo sabía. Perdona, pero tenía que decirlo, Kiba.

—Lo que sea. Bastardo.

Se ríe por lo bajo cuando todo termina.

* * *

><p>Hinata toca su puerta un jueves por la madrugada (o tal vez es un miércoles muy tarde). Suigetsu se ha quedado dormido en el sofá y Yakumo está escondida bajo las mantas de su cama, pero Kiba camina descalzo y abre y Hinata se aparta el cabello negro de la cara.<p>

—Hola, Kiba-kun.

—Hey, Hinata.

Aquí no ha pasado nada.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu tiene la decencia de manterse callado mientras Kiba intenta ahogarse en el sonido del corazón de Yakumo. Yo entiendo, murmura, Kiba, yo entiendo, adorable, encantadora. <em>Ojalá te hubiera visto a ti primero, Yakumo-chan<em>. Ella sonríe, un medio gesto con emoción absoluta.

(¿No crees que tenemos buena suerte?)

* * *

><p>Hinata se escapa dos meses más tarde. Lleva una maleta y botas hasta la rodilla, y pasa a despedirse y a buscar a Suigetsu. Él la mira con su cara de <em>¿perdona?<em>

Kiba se da cuenta de lo que Suigetsu ha sabido todo el tiempo. (Es tu culpa.) Por supuesto que es su culpa. Suigetsu la toca pero Kiba la ama y la parten en dos, como rasgando una hoja. Hinata suspira y deja sus penas en el umbral. Kiba la ve enderezar los hombros, corregir su postura, y sus pasos son delicados y suaves cuando baja las escaleras. Yakumo se asoma desde la cocina y sonríe.

—Me gusta Yakumo-chan —dice Suigetsu. Cambia la televisión, masculla acerca de basura y apaga la tontería. Enciende la radio. Su rock es intrusivo, hiriente, y Kiba nota que Suigetsu va descalzo—. Mona, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué no te has ido con ella?

(Yakumo se esconde.)

—¿Por qué iba a irme? —frunce el ceño, amaga una cara de dolor. Su rostro no cambia, no de verdad. Es que como que estuviera diseñado diferente. _No procesa_.

Monstruosindolor.

—¿Es que ya no me quieres, Kiba-kun?

—Gilipollas. Largo de mi sofá.

Se ríe. Recoge ropa tirada del suelo y grita. Como un loco. Como aquella vez que le da por probar las anfetaminas.

—¡Vas a volver a mí llorando, te lo digo! ¿Y yo qué voy a responder? Vete al diablo. Vete al diablo, que yo no repito mis errores. No sé cómo confié en ti...

—Estás enfermo, Suigetsu.

Su risa se apaga como fuegos artificiales.

* * *

><p>Querido Kiba-kun,<p>

Hola. He venido a Tokyo. Conseguí un departamento muy barato; tengo una compañera y entre las dos pagamos la renta. Su nombre es Shion-chan. Ella es como yo. Shion-chan tiene sueños extraños. Salimos a pasear casi todas las tardes. Te extraño mucho.

Kiba-kun, me estaba preguntando, ¿por qué nunca me besaste? He estado enamorada de ti toda mi vida. Shion-chan dice que algunas veces te enamoras de alguien sólo para romperle el corazón, pero quiero recordarte hasta el último momento, puro e intocable. No me respondas, por favor. Nada va a cambiar el sentimiento que se presenta cuando pienso en ti. Me paso horas imaginando un último encuentro antes de morir.

(Estoy enferma, Kiba-kun.)

No te olvides de mi nombre, ¿está bien? Y dile gracias a Suigetsu-kun de mi parte.

Hinata.

* * *

><p>Cuando se lo muestra a Suigetsu, él sonríe y dos días más tarde aparece anunciando que ha respondido a la carta.<p>

—Pero Hinata dijo—

—Da igual. Quería que le respondieras. ¿Es que no te enteras de nada, Kiba?

Le da un codazo. Sus costillas se sienten incómodas debajo de toda esa piel repugnante.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Le pregunté qué tan infeliz es ahora que está libre.


End file.
